"In Gwen We Trust" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
18:00 <@Chris|Izzy> --- START -- 18:00 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to main lodge* 18:00 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Campers! 18:00 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: We've officially reached Camp Drama's three-week mark. Congratulations to those of you that have survived for this long. 18:00 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Since it's a reality show, we've been filming you over the past twenty-one days, and we've noticed one things you guys all seem to have in common. 18:00 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Everybody's got tension with SOMEONE! So, for today's challenge, we're going to find out if you can really trust each other or not. 18:00 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: But first? Since the Screaming Gophers have been sucking so far and are currently down a player, the Killer Bass will have to choose one person to sit out from the challenge. 18:00 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Annnd, go! 18:01 <+Courtney|> I vote Noah. 18:01 <+Noah> What?! 18:01 <+Bridgette> I second that notion. 18:01 <+Bridgette> :) @Courtney 18:01 * Noah sighs. 18:01 <+Noah> Alright, I'll take one for the team. 18:01 * Noah sits down, smiling and picks up a book. 18:02 <@Duncan|> Course you will. >~> @Noah 18:02 <+Noah> (CONF) And by take one for the team, I mean another easy victory for me, watching from the sidelines. Bass win, we're all safe. Bass lose, and they vote off someone that messed up in the challenge. Can't blame me for screwing up when I'm sitting out, right? 18:02 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Awww, Noah's sitting out? 18:02 <@Chris|Izzy> I: But Noah, you'll miss out on all the fun! 18:02 <+Noah> The fun meaning the near-death experiences. Right. How tragic indeed. 18:03 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Alright, perfect. Noah's out. 18:03 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And now for the challenge. Today, you have three separate challenges that you must overcome in order to win invincibility. 18:03 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: You'll be faced with a rock-climbing race, a three-legged race, and a toboggan race. 18:03 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: For the rock-climbing race, contenders are... Heather and Gwen from the Gophers, and Courtney and Duncan from the Bass! 18:03 <@Gwen|> You have got to be kidding -.-' 18:03 <+Trent_> It's alright, girls, you just gotta work together. 18:03 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: The three-legged race will consist of Gopher contestants Trent, Leshawna, and Lindsay, versing Bass-mates Beth, Bridgette, and Harold! 18:04 <+Courtney|> Okay, we got this Duncan. So don't screw up! 18:04 <+Leshawna|> huh? 18:04 <+Leshawna|> But, 18:04 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And finally, for the toboggan race, it's Justin and Geoff versus Izzy and Cody! 18:05 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Yes! Let's do this! 18:05 <@Gwen|> *Gulp* @Heather 18:05 <@Heather13> >:D 18:05 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the bottom of Mt. Looming Tragedy* 18:06 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Welcome to Mt. Looming Tragedy, folks! 18:06 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Originally, we were going to have you rockclimb the cliff. 18:06 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Then we decided that'd take too log. It's a half hour show. 18:06 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: So. 18:06 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: You need to climb this mountain. It's probably just as painful, but hey, at least we're saving time. 18:06 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Here is your equipment. *tosses equipment to Duncan, Gwen, Heather, and Courtney* 18:07 * Courtney| puts on the equipment. 18:07 <+Courtney|> I'm climbing. 18:07 <@Heather13> Gwen can climb for the Gophers. I'll belay. ;) 18:07 <+Trent_> Good luck, Gwen! 18:07 <+Lindsay|> Go, Heather! :D 18:07 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnd, GO! 18:07 * Courtney| begins to climb the mountain. 18:08 <@Duncan|> All right, you got this, Court! 18:08 <+Courtney|> Give me some slack Duncan! :@ 18:08 * Gwen| begins to climb mountain 18:08 <+Trent_> Woo-hoo! 18:08 <@Heather13> >.> 18:08 * Gwen| goes further up the mountain 18:09 <+Trent_> You can do it, Gwen! Go, go, go! 18:09 <+Lindsay|> Trent, you can't do that! 18:09 <+Leshawna|> Do what? 18:09 <+Lindsay|> Cheer on Heather's mortal enemy. 18:09 <+Lindsay|> You guys are DATING now, remember? 18:09 <@Duncan|> :| 18:09 <+Trent_> :| 18:09 <@Gwen|> :o 18:10 <@Heather13> Oh, NO! 18:10 <@Heather13> I SURE hope GWEN didn't hear that. 18:10 <@Heather13> :D 18:10 <+Leshawna|> Wait, so 18:10 <+Leshawna|> You mean 18:10 <+Leshawna|> You. 18:10 <+Leshawna|> and TRENT?! 18:10 <+Leshawna|> are DATING? 18:11 <@Gwen|> *bites lip and tears up* 18:11 <+Leshawna|> I Cannot BELIEVE. 18:11 <+Trent_> Well... 18:11 * Heather13 lets go of Gwen. 18:11 <@Heather13> WHOOPS! 18:11 <@Gwen|> *falls* GAH! 18:11 <@Heather13> My mistake! :D 18:11 <+Beth|> *Giggles at Heather's actions* 18:11 <+Harold|Dunc> H: *glares at Heather* 18:12 * Courtney| doesn't notice Gwen fall. 18:12 * Courtney| continues to climb. 18:12 <@Duncan|> :| 18:12 <@Gwen|> HEATHER! 18:12 <@Heather13> Well, SO-RRY. 18:13 <@Heather13> It was an accident. 18:13 <@Heather13> We ALL make them. 18:13 <@Heather13> I mean. 18:13 <@Heather13> Your parents did. 18:13 <+Trent|Geoff> G: :o 18:13 <@Gwen|> What... did you just say? 18:13 <@Heather13> <.< 18:13 <@Gwen|> Repeat it 18:13 <@Gwen|> NOW. 18:14 <@Heather13> I said. 18:14 <@Heather13> Your. 18:14 <@Heather13> Parents. 18:14 <@Heather13> Did. 18:14 <@Duncan|> Whoooooa, call me when there's a cat fight! @Heather, Gwen *is distracted* 18:14 <@Duncan|> *Unknowingly loses some of the slack* 18:15 <+Courtney|> Duncaaaaan! *falls* 18:15 <+Trent|Geoff> T: Hey, Heather, cool it. 18:15 <+Trent|Geoff> G: This is getting a bit too tense for me. 18:15 <@Gwen|> *sigh* 18:15 <@Gwen|> .....whatever. 18:15 <@Gwen|> (CONF) Trent? And HEATHER? I thought him and I were...I don't know...something... 18:15 <+Trent_> (CONF): I like Gwen, I do. But Heather's really cool too, and Gwen likes Justin anyway. Maybe we were just meant to be friends. *sigh* 18:16 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Hello, ladies! Let's hurry up! 18:16 <@Heather13> Hurry up? 18:16 <@Heather13> I am NOT belaying her grim little butt anymore. 18:16 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Okay, Bass win, then. 18:16 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Unless... 18:16 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: You and Gwen would like to switch positions. ;) 18:16 <@Chris|Izzy> @Heather 18:16 <@Heather13> WHAT? 18:16 <@Heather13> <.< 18:17 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *takes Gwen's equipment off, puts it on Heather against her will* 18:17 <@Heather13> Wait! 18:17 <@Heather13> You can't just do this! 18:17 <@Heather13> UGH. 18:17 <@Gwen|> Lets go Heather ;) 18:17 <@Heather13> Grrr. 18:18 * Heather13 storms to the mountain and starts climbing. 18:18 <@Gwen|> *grabs belay* 18:18 * Courtney| begins to climb the mountain again. 18:18 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And Courtney's slowly getting the edge. Will she end up winning? :o 18:18 <+Courtney|> I REFUSE to lose. 18:18 * Heather13 continues climbing, panting. 18:18 <@Heather13> Great. 18:19 <@Gwen|> Come on, Heather! *Snickers* 18:19 <@Duncan|> That's the spirit, Court! You can do it! 18:19 <+Leshawna|> You can do it Heather! 18:19 <+Trent|Geoff> T: Come on, Heath! 18:19 <@Gwen|> *loosens the belay a little by accident* 18:19 <@Gwen|> Crap! 18:20 <@Heather13> I-- 18:20 <@Heather13> *falls* 18:20 <@Heather13> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! 18:20 <+Trent|Geoff> Heather! 18:20 * Heather13 falls to the ground. 18:20 * Courtney| continues to climb. 18:20 <@Gwen|> :o 18:20 <+Trent|Geoff> *runs to Heather* 18:20 <+Trent|Geoff> T: You okay? 18:21 <@Heather13> Ow! 18:21 <@Heather13> Well, I've been BETTER. 18:21 <@Gwen|> Hey! 18:21 <@Gwen|> She did that on purpose! 18:21 <+Trent|Geoff> *Trent glares at Gwen* 18:21 <+Trent|Geoff> T: Gwen, she's hurt. Lay off. 18:21 <@Gwen|> HUH? 18:22 <@Gwen|> (CONF) Great, now Trent probably hates me. *Sigh* I didn't drop her on purpose, I swear! 18:22 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Heather needs hospitality! 18:22 <+Trent|Geoff> T: You mean a hospital? 18:22 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Yes! We'll have some unpaid interns lead her to the infirmary. 18:22 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: In the meantime... 18:23 * Courtney| reaches the top of the mountain. 18:23 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ... COURTNEY AND THE BASS WIN THE CHALLENGE! 18:23 <+Courtney|> Yes! 18:23 <@Duncan|> Nice job, Courtney! 18:23 <+Beth|> Woo! 18:23 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the campsite* 18:24 <+Trent|Geoff> G: Three-legged race, huh? 18:24 <+Trent|Geoff> T: With three people? How's this gonna work? 18:24 <+Harold|> (Conf): My performance in the last three challenges was very poor. Now it's time to earn the respect of my team! Meaning it's time for *puts on sunglasses* Dirty Harold. (H) 18:24 <+Leshawna|> (conf) This has gone to far. Now Trent is angry at Gwen? what happened?! 18:24 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Alright, so. 18:24 <+Bridgette> I agree with Trent. Why are we in trios instead of duos? 18:24 <+Leshawna|> Thank you! 18:25 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: SHUSH. 18:25 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: I'm trying to explain that. :@ 18:25 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: First, a little announcement... Heather has been rushed to the infirmary due to obvious reasons. 18:25 <+Lindsay|> Aww, seriously? D: That's so not cool! 18:25 <+Beth|> Yeah..... 18:25 <@Gwen|> :s 18:26 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: But the show must go on! 18:26 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: For the next challenge, it's a three-legged race, with ONE camper standing on the other two's SHOULDERS! 18:26 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: :D 18:26 <+Bridgette> What? :o 18:26 <+Leshawna|> He said what now? :| 18:26 <+Harold|> Awww sweet! Lets show these Gophers what we've got, huh ladies. (H) 18:27 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And your mission is to race from the campsite to the dock. Got it? 18:27 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: You can fall as much as you want, but you need to get back up there in order to finish the race, or you're out! First team to the campsite wins. 18:27 <+Trent|Geoff> T: *sigh* Okay, then... I guess Lindsay should be on our shoulders? @Leshawna 18:27 <+Lindsay|> Aww, I hope my shoes don't hurt you guys... 18:27 * Lindsay| boosts herself up on their shoulders, attempting to keep her balance 18:27 <+Beth|> Harold, you go on our shoulders. 18:28 <+Harold|> Dirty Harold fears nothing. (H) 18:28 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: So, good luck. 18:28 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Annnnd, go! 18:28 <+Trent|Geoff> T: Your heels are digging into my shoulder, Lindsay. 18:28 <+Lindsay|> Just go! 18:28 <+Trent|Geoff> T: Alright, okay, steady pace. 18:28 <+Trent|Geoff> *starts going at a good pace* 18:29 * Harold|Duncan balances on the two girls. 18:29 <+Trent|Geoff> T: Lindsay, you hanging in there? 18:29 <+Lindsay|> Yeah, I'm good! 18:29 <+Trent|Geoff> T: Alright, a little faster. 18:29 <+Bridgette> Come on guys! Hurry! 18:29 <+Trent|Geoff> *speeds up* 18:29 <+Bridgette> *also speeds up* 18:30 * Lindsay| attempts to keep her balance on their shoulders, wobbling a lot 18:30 <+Leshawna|> You betta keep your balance up there girl! 18:30 <+Harold|Duncan> Faster! Go! (H) 18:30 <+Harold|Duncan> Losing isn't an option! 18:30 <+Beth|> *faster* 18:30 <+Trent|Geoff> T: Almost there... 18:30 <+Bridgette> ...Come on just a few more steps! 18:31 <+Trent|Geoff> T: Keep it up! 18:31 <+Beth|> So close! 18:31 <+Harold|Duncan> HA! 18:31 <+Harold|Duncan> These gophers are child's play! 18:31 <+Harold|Duncan> (H) 18:32 <+Harold|Duncan> Look how much better we are! 18:32 <+Bridgette> Oh no. 18:32 * Harold|Duncan begins to balance on one leg. (H) 18:32 <+Harold|Duncan> HAHA 18:32 <+Harold|Duncan> I AM UNDEFEATABLE 18:32 * Harold|Duncan begins to balance on his two hands 18:32 <+Harold|Duncan> Look at me, look at me! 18:32 <+Harold|Duncan> I am unstop-- *hands slips* O___O 18:33 <+Bridgette> Oh crap! 18:33 * Harold|Duncan falls to the ground 18:33 <+Beth|> :o Get him up! 18:33 <+Leshawna|> We can win this!! 18:33 <+Bridgette> Come on Harold! 18:33 <+Harold|Duncan> H: I don't feel so hot. x__x 18:33 <+Leshawna|> there's the dock! 18:33 <+Leshawna|> *reaches dock* 18:34 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And it looks like the Gophers have won our second challenge! 18:34 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: :D 18:34 <+Trent|Geoff> T: YES! 18:34 <+Lindsay|> Yeah! *falls off* 18:34 <+Beth|> :o 18:34 <+Leshawna|> (conf) Whew! For such a light head girl she was kinda heavy. wonder why? 18:35 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the top of the hill* 18:35 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Okay, Izzy and Cody... Justin and Geoff... 18:35 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: You guys have to toboggan down this steep hill. 18:35 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: To the bottom... while wearing BLINDFOLDS! 18:36 <+Lindsay|> *calls out* You can do it, Geoff! I believe in you! 18:36 <+Trent|Geoff> G: Thanks, babe! :D 18:36 <+Cody_> BLINDFOLDS? 18:37 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Well, technically, only the campers steering will be wearing blindfolds. The ones behind them will be giving them directions. 18:37 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Remember, people, it's all about trust! 18:37 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *cackle* 18:37 <+Cody_> Ready, Izzy? *Grins half maniacally/half terrified* 18:37 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Yep! We got this! 18:37 <+Noah> (CONF) Izzy steering or Izzy giving directions. Either way, Cody's a goner. 18:37 <+Cody_> (CONF) *Gulp* 18:37 <+Trent|Geoff> G: *ties blindfold around head* Cooooool. *chuckle* 18:38 <@Chef|Justin> *Beauty shines through blindfold* 18:38 <+Trent|Geoff> G: Um... so now what? 18:39 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Uhhh... GO! 18:39 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *jumps on toboggan* 18:39 <+Trent|Geoff> G: *hops on with Justin* 18:39 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *steers left and right past trees* 18:39 <@Chris|Izzy> I: WHERE ARE WE GOING? 18:39 <+Cody_> TAKE A RIGHT! @Izzy 18:39 <+Trent|Geoff> *the toboggan crashes into a tree* 18:40 <@Chef|Justin> :o 18:40 <+Trent|Geoff> G: That sounded bad. 18:40 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *moves right* 18:40 <+Trent|Geoff> G: Justin, give me directions! 18:40 <@Chef|Justin> J: ;) 18:40 <+Trent|Geoff> G: JUSTIN? HELLO? 18:41 <+Beth|> Hey, is Heather still the the medical tent? @ Lindsay 18:41 <+Lindsay|> Yeah, it's like, really sad, Tess... 18:41 * Heather13 walks out, hair completely messed up. 18:41 <@Heather13> ... 18:41 * Heather13 glares at team. 18:41 <+Lindsay|> Oh, hi Heather! :D 18:42 <@Chris|Izzy> I: I HEAR WATER, LET'S JUST GO WITH THE FLOW. 18:42 <@Chef|Justin> *shines his beauty left* 18:42 <+Trent|Geoff> G: Okay... *goes left* 18:42 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Let's go! 18:42 <@Chris|Izzy> I: GET IT, GO WITH THE - *lands in the river* 18:42 <@Chris|Izzy> I: ... 18:43 <+Cody_> :| 18:43 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Well, we can always float to the finish. :| 18:43 <+Cody_> Maybe the Gophers are doing worse? *Laughs nervously* @Izzy 18:43 <@Chris|Izzy> I: ... 18:43 <@Chris|Izzy> I: AUGH! 18:43 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *begins swimming* 18:43 <@Chef|Justin> J: *winks at Izzy as they pass the river* 18:44 <@Chef|Justin> ;) 18:44 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *swims up to land, and crosses the finish line* 18:44 <@Chef|Justin> J: *crosses the finish line* 18:44 <@Chris|Izzy> I: AND THAT'S A VICTORY FOR THE KILLER BASS. ;) 18:44 <+Cody_> *Right behind Izzy* Woohoo! We crossed it! *Hugs Izzy* 18:44 <+Trent|Geoff> G: *takes off blindfold* Bummer, dude! 18:45 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Actually, Izzy, you didn't TECHNICALLY win. You were missing one link of your team. 18:45 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And it's a toboggan race, not a swimming race. :| 18:45 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Because you got off the toboggan and technically went against the rules... 18:45 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ... that means the Gophers win immunity this week! 18:45 <+Leshawna|> WHOO! 18:45 <+Trent|Geoff> G: Yeah! 18:45 <@Chef|Justin> *rips off shirt* :D 18:46 <@Heather13> (conf) The Gophers are lucky we didn't lose tonight. I got rid of Katie the second she rebelled, and I could've easily eliminated Gwen. The good news is that Beth seems to be on MY side. Who knows? Maybe when these stupid teams dissolve, she'll make an easy-to-persuade alliance member. :D 18:46 <@Heather13> Let's go, Trent. 18:46 * Heather13 grabs Trent by the hand and pulls him away. 18:46 <@Gwen|> *sigh* 18:46 <@Heather13> (conf) Me and TRENT? *evil snicker* As if. I am way past high school guys, and plus, he's a total cliché. Did you HEAR his song in the talent show? *scoffs* All I know is, I have a total numbers advantage right now, and Gwen is in the minority. 18:47 <@Gwen|> (CONF) *sigh* 18:50 <@Chris|Izzy> --- CAMPFIRE CEREMONY --- 18:50 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Bass, I'm shocked. 18:50 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: You guys were doing so well in the last few challenges. 18:50 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: What are you doing here today? 18:50 <+Noah> You brought us onto your pathetic show and now we're here. Isn't it obvious? 18:51 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *sigh* Thanks for that, NOAH. 18:51 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ANYWAY. Surprisingly enough, despite losing the challenge for his team... 18:51 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ... Harold gets the first marshmallow tonight! 18:51 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *tosses marshmallow to Harold* 18:51 <+Harold|Dunc> :o 18:52 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Then Izzy, also a failure to her team! 18:52 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And... Beth. :D 18:52 <+Beth|> Yay! 18:52 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Cody and Duncan get marshmallows, too... *tosses them marshmallows* 18:52 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And.... Bridgette! 18:53 <+Bridgette> Yeah! 18:53 <+Noah> *taps foot impatiently* 18:53 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Noah, Courtney. 18:53 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: One of you has spent your last night here on Camp Drama. I've got only one marshmallow left, and two Gophers in front of me. 18:53 <+Harold|Dunc> H: Not Noah. No way! :( 18:53 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Oh, yes. @Harold 18:54 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: The final marshmallow goes to..................... 18:54 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ..................... 18:54 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ..................... 18:54 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ..................... 18:55 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: COURTNEY! *tosses* 18:55 <+Courtney|> YES! 18:55 <+Bridgette> :o 18:55 * Courtney| eats the marshmallow. 18:55 <+Cody_> *Gasps* D: 18:56 <+Harold|Dunc> H: No, no! 18:56 <+Harold|Dunc> H: Not NOAH! 18:56 <+Courtney|> HOW are you guys surprised? He never did anything in the challenges. 18:56 <+Noah> Ug, whatever. 18:56 <+Noah> Who needs this lame-o show anyway? 18:56 <+Noah> *gets up, walks off* 18:57 <+Harold|Dunc> H: But... but... NOAH!!!! 18:57 <+Harold|Dunc> H: *glares at team* 18:57 <+Harold|Dunc> H: I HATE YOU ALL. :'( 18:57 <+Courtney|> Great. 18:57 <+Courtney|> Now, can we FINALLY start winning challenges again? 18:58 <+Beth|> *Sigh* 18:58 <+Beth|> Yes, Courtney. 18:58 <+Harold|Dunc> H: Yeah. :( 18:58 <+Bridgette> I guess. 18:59 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the dock* 18:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *watches Noah take the Boat of Losers, grinning* 18:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Not gonna miss that guy. Heh. *turns to camera* 18:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And that wraps up another dramatic episode! 18:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: We've got fifteen persistent teenagers left on the island, but only fourteen marshies to hand out! 19:00 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Who will be the next to walk the Dock of Shame? And what does the next challenge have in store for our contestants? 19:00 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Find out next time, right here on... CAMP DRAMA! 19:00 <@Chris|Izzy> -- END -- I I I